


burning for you

by orphan_account



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Infernian!Ignis, M/M, Oracle!Noct, Role Swap AU, cooking mishaps
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-22
Updated: 2017-06-22
Packaged: 2018-11-17 07:31:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11270922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Breakfast in bed is supposed to be a Very Romantic Thing to do for one's anniversary, and Noct figures it's his turn to do the Very Romantic Thing to show Ignis how much he appreciates him.





	burning for you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [midnightninja14](https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnightninja14/gifts), [explodingnebulae](https://archiveofourown.org/users/explodingnebulae/gifts).



> this fic is dedicted to [Ninja](http://midnightninja14.tumblr.com) who has been so amazingly kind to indulge me and my ideas for my role swap au and infernian!ignis and oracle!noct and just my love of ignoct in general-- thanks for being such a wonderful pal! i love u lots ♡
> 
>  
> 
> as for the role swap and its relevance to this fic: there's not. this is literally a domestic time stamp in a larger au that hasn't been written yet because i have 0 ideas for actual plot. i just wanted to write oracle!noct and infernian!ignis /rip
>
>> written for the [fandom writing challenge](fandomwritingchallenge.tumblr.com) june 2017 'fire' prompt "smoke"

“’In a large bowl, sift together the flour, baking powder, salt, and sugar.’”

Noct looks from the recipe pulled up on his phone to the counter, where said ingredients sit spread out. They look cheerful in the butter yellow sunlight starting to filter into the kitchen, like they’re happy to be there, waiting to be combined into something delicious and edible.

Hopefully.

“We can do this,” Noct tells himself firmly. He takes a deep breath and grabs the flour first, measuring out one and a half cups into a large mixing bowl. He ignores the flour that spills onto the counter for now and moves to measure out three and a half teaspoons of baking powder, then the single teaspoon of salt and sugar each. He quickly rinses off his hands in the sink, just to be sure they’re clean—well, clean _enough_ —and begins to sift all the dry ingredients together as instructed. The mixture slips through his fingers like sand, and he smiles.

Beaches are romantic, right? Maybe they’ll go to the beach today, too. Galdin Quay is always romantic, anyway, or so he hears.  

When he figures the dry ingredients are mixed as well as they’re going to be, Noct moves to get the wet ingredients. He measures out one and a fourth cups of milk, grabs an egg, and three tablespoons of butter. “Melted” the recipe says, so Noct nukes it in the microwave until it’s warm and liquid, and then adds it to the bowl. He adds the milk and cracks the egg in, proud when none of the shell gets into the batter.

He tosses the shell in the trash as he goes to grab the mixer and sets it to a medium-slow speed, not wanting the whirring noise to wake Ignis up in the other room. The man’s not a light sleeper per se, but it doesn’t take a whole lot to wake him, either. Noct’s lucky he even got out of the bed without disturbing him.

He mixes it until the consistency is smooth and even. The batter isn’t the worst thing he’s ever tasted, but it’s no chocolate cake batter, either. He licks the mixer arms clean anyway and sets them in the sink to be washed later before turning to the griddle. A medium high heat is recommended by the recipe, so he turns it on and lets it start warming up, drizzling some cooking oil onto it to help prevent sticking.

As it heats, Noct finds a ladle and stirs the batter, making sure it stays smooth and doesn’t clump together or congeal. When he can feel the heat from the griddle starting to seep into the room, he ladles out some of the batter and pours it on, watching as it makes a lopsided circle, more of an oval, on the griddle. The batter begins to bubble as it cooks, and Noct keeps an eye on the clock to make sure he doesn’t overdo it.

It’s his first time, though, so he knows there’s going to be some error in this trial. The first one comes out a little darker on one side than the other, same as the second, and the third is nearly undercooked as he attempts to find the right amount of time to leave it to cook. He experiments with different amounts of batter and even making three at once which is about all his concentration can handle at a single time.

He ends up with a few that mold together because he poured them too close, but he thinks it gives his pancakes character and personality.

He’s in the process of attempting to flip a pancake in the air like he sees on tv when a voice startles him from behind.

“I’m not sure what’s more surprising,” Ignis comments, and Noct whirls around to find him leaning against the breakfast bar, hair still sleep mussed and shirt half unbuttoned. He smiles gently at Noct and continues, “The fact that you’re cooking, or the fact you actually woke up before me to do it.”

Noct turns back to the griddle, hiding his face. He grips the spatula tighter and clears his throat.

“I just wanted to do something for you,” he explains, gesturing timidly to the plate of misshapen and mildly charred pancakes he’s accrued. His fingers fidget with the hem of his shirt— _Ignis’s_ shirt—and absently trail over the marks dotting the inside of his thigh. “You do a lot for me, and I wanted to return the favor. And I hear breakfast in bed is romantic.”

Noct feels more than hears Ignis approach, and he leans into Ignis as he wraps Noct in his arms. He presses a kiss to Noct’s temple, then to his cheek, and Noct turns his head to meet him in a sweet, lingering kiss.

Which is promptly ended when Noct jumps back with a hiss, pulling his hand from the edge of the griddle where he’d let it come to rest without paying attention. Like an _idiot._ He cradles it to his chest, teeth grit at the stinging pain. Ignis reflexively moves to take his hand to look at his injury before thinking better of it and instead giving Noct a fond look of exasperation.

“You shut up,” Noct pouts, setting the spatula aside and moving to the sink. He runs the cold water and lets it soothe the burn for a moment, then closes his eyes and summons the healing magic within him, letting it do the rest of the work.

Ignis takes his hand once it’s healed and places a soft, feather-light kiss to the blemish-free area. “I’d tell you to be more careful, but I suppose I _did_ distract you,” he teases, pulling Noct into an embrace.

Noct buries his face in Ignis’s neck, lips tracing over the fading marks he’d left there the night before, moving up to hover over Ignis’s lips. “Mm, you make a good distraction.”

The puff of breath from Ignis’s soft laugh caresses Noct’s face before he presses their lips together, and Noct hums happily as Ignis kisses him slow and deep, fingers coming up to tangle in his hair and hold him right where Ignis wants him. His arms slide up around Ignis’s neck as Ignis’s other arm wraps around his waist and pulls him closer, holds him tighter, and Noct shivers when Ignis caresses down his side and pulls up his knee to hitch it against his hip.

Noct rolls his hips against Ignis, breaths harsh and quick between their slick kisses, pressing closer and harder, moaning softly as Ignis tugs on his hair and bites his lips—

Ignis pulls away, leaning their heads together as they gasp for breath, and Noct watches as Ignis brings the fire burning within him under control, the one Noct sees in the glow of his eyes and knows is being fueled by strong emotion. Lust always brings out a brighter, more intense glow, like an untamable forest fire, in comparison to the usual soft glow of his love—embers burning endlessly in the dark night.

As the glow settles back into the cool and familiar peridot green Noct has come to love, Ignis makes a face, like he’s looking at something unpleasant.

“Is something burning?” he asks, sniffing the air, and Noct mimics him on reflex, inhaling the acrid smell now permeating the air.

“Shit!” Noct pushes away from Ignis and rushes back over to the griddle where the last two pancakes he’d put on have now charred way past the point of salvageable. He turns off the griddle and waves away the smoke, coughing when the smell gets more intense with proximity.

Ignis is right beside him, carefully removing the remains of the pancakes and tossing them in the sink where they can’t burn anything else. Noct lets his face fall into his hands with a groan, embarrassment and shame welling up in him.

“So much for a romantic breakfast in bed,” he sighs, looking back at the cooling— albeit successful for the most part— pancakes. “Though I guess that went out the window when you got up,” he adds with a small smile. “The ‘in bed’ part, at least.”

Ignis pulls him back into his arms, holding him close and secure, and Noct relaxes in contentment.

“Hey,” Ignis says, leaning back to tilt Noct’s head up with gentle fingers. He smiles, one corner of his mouth pulling up in that lopsided grin Noct loves, and kisses Noct on the tip of his nose. “It’s the thought that counts, yes? And this was extremely thoughtful of you. Thank you, Noct.”

“You deserve it,” Noct says simply, leaning up to steal a kiss. He then leans his head on Ignis’s chest. “Happy anniversary, Ignis.”

Ignis presses another kiss to the top of his head and holds him tighter. “Happy anniversary, beloved.”

**Author's Note:**

> i have a lot of Feelings about infernian!ignis ok i really need to write a full fic for this au
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> [tumblr](http://caaelum.tumblr.com)


End file.
